secrets
by sonicslittleangel
Summary: tails invented a machine that tells someones secret when they sit in it. sonic got to choose who goes first. he chose ROUGE. why doesnt rouge want a go? what big secret is she hiding? sonouge. rated T to be safe. pls r and r.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day for the sonic crew. Everyone was just lazing about. Amy was reading her sonic fan girl magazine, sonic and knuckles were versing each other in a car racing game, cream was baking, rouge was testing makeup and tails was locked in his lab. He had been for hours and everyone was getting worried. "I hope tails is okay" cream sighed. "don't worry cream….he will be" sonic said comforting cream. Sonic on the other hand wasn't to shore himself, so he walked down and knocked on the door. "tails? Buddy?" "come in!" tails yelled from the other side of the door. sonic walked through and gasped at what tails had created.

"what the hell is that!" sonic screamed causing everyone else to run in . "ladies and gentlemen!......the truth teller!" tails bowed. Everyone stared. "what's it do?" knuckles asked. "well" said tails "someone sits in this chair and the machine makes them tell all their secrets" explained tails. "who wants to go first?". Everyone stepped back. "can I choose who has a go!" sonic asked like a prep. Tails nodded. "I chooooose ROUGE!".

Sonic smirked when he saw the look on rouges face. "w-why me!" rouge demanded. "because…ummm….i want to know your secrets" knuckles said. "I bet she had plastic surgery" sonic whispered to knuckles. rouge looked nervous. It wasn't secrets about her looks she was worried about, it was sonic. She had always been a sonic fan girl and she collected all his merchandise. That's why no one could get in her room. It was covered from head to toe with sonic stuff. She had loved sonic from the first day she met him…but she was to shy to say. Ruoge backed away from the machine and quickly ran to her bedroom. Sonic looked at her suspisisly. "she's hiding something and im gonna find out what!".


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge slammed the door behind her and took deep breaths. "oh god rouge, what have you gotten yourself into now. Why does sonic have to be so dam attractive!" mumbled rouge into her hands. She slowly opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. Rouge then walked downstairs to were everyone was eating and drinking. Rouge quietly sat down. "to tails! For inventing a GREAT invention!" everyone cheered while clanking glasses together. Rouge sighed and turned to sonic. Amy was hugging sonic to death. But soon gave up and talked to cream. As soon as amy left sonic glared at rouge. The bat stared back, but in a worried sorta way.

"sonic..come with me" sonic said. rouge nodded suspiciously. The two walked into the far end of the corridor so they couldn't be heard. "rouge! What secret are you hiding?!" sonic asked. "i-I um im not". "yeah you are!". Rouge sighed and walked away. "I have to get ready for work tomorrow" rouge said stopping. "bye blue boy". Sonic was now alone. He was going to have to get clues.

Sonic was on his run. He was going to his secret place to think. That's what sonic always does when he has a problem. Run and think. It was the only thing he could do. He couldn't do much in public, to many fans and news reporters.

When he got there, he sat under a tree and shut his eyes. _I wonder….maybe rouge likes someone and doesn't want anyone to know…..maybe its shadow or knuckles._ Sonic smirked. His smile turned into a frown when he heard a rustling above him. "someone there?" he called out. He heard another rustle and shadow fell out of the tree above him.

"SHADOW!" sonic screamed. "why the hell were you following me?". Shadow stood up and said "rouge sent me. She paid me good money..". sonic smirked "how much did she give you? 5 bucks?". Shadow growled. "just because I live in a shed in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean im poor.!". shadow crossed his arms annoyed. Sonic crossed his arms to, but jokingly and smiled at shadow. "FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!" shadow screamed. "She gave me…….10 dollars…" sonic laughed. "but shadow, why did rouge send you?".


End file.
